


So Which Do You Prefer?

by lagseeing1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke finds out that his boyfriend is actually bi but instead of being afraid of Naruto leaving him for a girl, he proposes for the two of them to have a threesome with a girl he had some experiences with from high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Which Do You Prefer?

So Which Do You Prefer?

Sasuke came straight home after work. He was the COO of their family business that their father passed down to them. In truth, he didn't want anything to do with the family business but since he found himself very good in managing things and was a natural in creating ideas for merchandise, he had no choice but to work. And to add to that, Itachi, his brother and the head of the company always told him that there were hundreds of people lives that were in his hands. Sasuke may be cold to the people around him but he was not heartless.

And so after yet another boring day at the office, he now found himself in front of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. Itachi had always tried to convince him to live on one of their hotels but he declined every time. He didn't like being cornered by reporters and scary fangirls which was bound to happen if he lived in such an easy place to find. For someone so wealthy, no one would think of him living in a simple apartment.

Seeing that the lights were not on, he inserted the key and opened the door to their apartment. Naruto usually came home before him but it seems he returned first. He took off his jacket and placed it on the couch along with his briefcase. He was tired and being organized was not really in his mind right now.

He laid down on the very comfortable couch and tried to sleep, not even bothering to remove the rest of his constricting clothing until he heard a sound coming from the second floor. It was very faint but as he concentrated, he noticed that they were moans that were coming from the direction of his and Naruto's bedroom.

The tiredness in his body instantly vanished as he stood up from the couch and made his way upstairs, trying to be quiet as possible. He tried not to think of the worse but it can only be known if he looked at what is behind that door. And as he walked closer, the moans and groans got louder. It was Naruto.

'He couldn't be…' Wild thoughts flooded his mind. And it was inevitable that he even thought that Naruto was cheating on him, right in their own apartment.

'No he wouldn't. I trust him. I shouldn't assume.' he told himself.

And then stealthily he neared the door and turned the knob, opening it slightly to peek on what was inside. Light shone on him and when his eyes have adjusted, he found that it was just the tv screen. But what surprised him more was what was being shown in the screen. It was porn, and not just porn. It was straight porn.

He opened the door widely now to let himself in and found Naruto naked, masturbating on their bed with his eyes closed. He was breathing hard and sweating, moaning incoherent words. Then the panting got faster and Sasuke realized that the blond was close.

"Ahh! SASUKE!"

Hearing his name being shouted, Sasuke got confused a little. He thought that since Naruto was watching straight porn that a word other than his name was going to be screamed from his boyfriend's mouth but he clearly heard his own name. He sighed in relief and joy. He was happy that even if Naruto was masturbating to some stupid girl or guy on the screen, he was still the one on the blond's thoughts.

He stared at his boyfriend who now has cum splattered all over his stomach and chest. He was still under the aftereffects of his orgasm and was just opening his eyes. And as they opened, he was shocked to find that his boyfriend was watching him do such an embarrassing activity.

"Sa-SASUKE! What are you doing here?" he asked in shock. He quickly pulled the blanket to cover his naked body from the raven's sight.

"I live here dobe." came the obviously reply.

"Oh yeah, right. I mean… why are you here so early?" Naruto chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"There was nothing much to do in the office so I hurried home so I could see you. But it seems like you were busy doing something, alone."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I just…" Naruto said, his two index finger circling around each other as his mind was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Why are you watching straight porn anyway?" the raven ask, his eyes looking at the screen and then narrowed towards his boyfriend.

"Oh that, uhm, you see, I may not have mentioned it to you Sasuke but… (gulp) I'm bi." the blond uttered lowly.

"You're bi huh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I am but that doesn't mean anything. You're the only one I love Sasuke, you know that. I don't like anyone else. It's just that I…" Naruto explained, his words coming out so fast that Sasuke had a hard time keeping up. So Sasuke shut him up with a kiss, which worked perfectly every time and now the blond was kissing back.

"You speak too much. I know I'm the only one you love." the raven said. And there he was saying that when just before he came into the room, thoughts of Naruto cheating on him definitely crossed his mind.

"I love you Sasuke." the blond said sincerely.

"You too, dobe." Sasuke replied teasingly. Naruto pouted at the nickname and Sasuke enjoyed the blond's reaction every time he called him that. It used to be their insults before they became lovers, when their relationship was the exact opposite. But now it was a word of endearment though Naruto still seemed to act upset by it.

"So, are you watching straight porn because you're thinking about what would being with a girl like?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"You should really be mad at me Sasuke for keeping this from you and yet here you are so calm about it."

"I know that I should fear that you might leave for a girl because you want to try out some new experiences but I trust you completely. And I know that if ever you do, you'll still come back to me because no one will compare to me." he confidently stated.

"I don't know what to say about that Sasuke, but you are sounding quite arrogant."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you're right. You're the best I could ever ask for. I'm really just curious about girls and there are times that I can't help myself."

"Do you wanna try girls?" The way Sasuke asked, so calm, it was like he was offering the idea.

"What? No. I mean, I think about it but I would never cheat on you Sasuke." replied Naruto.

"I know that dobe. That's why your eyes were closed and you were moaning my name when you came." Sasuke reminded him. Naruto blushed as he remembered that earlier he was just caught by his boyfriend masturbating to a girl.

"Anyway, since you've been honest to me, though I would have appreciated it if you told me earlier, I suppose I owe you something about me I haven't told you."

"Don't tell me your bi too? Or you're actually straight." Naruto said in fear and panic.

"Moron. Stop assuming things. You know that I've been in relationships before right?"

"I know." Naruto nodded.

"And I've had sex with them too."

"Uh huh."

"Well I haven't told you but there was actually this girl that I've had some sessions with. Three times I think during high school." Sasuke told him.

"Oh. So wait, you mean you actually did it with a girl? But I thought you were gay? You always told me that girls don't interest you." Naruto said in disbelief.

"Yes I have. The only difference between us is you told me you like guys, and just didn't mention liking girls too."

"Sorry. I didn't think it was relevant because I prefer guys more and when I fell for you, you were the only one on my mind. Liking guys or girls didn't matter because I only like you. And it's you I love."

"So now that we cleared what should be, and we know that we only love each other, I have a proposal."

"A proposal?"

"Do you want a threesome?" the raven asked bluntly.

"A threesome? But why?"

"With me, and a girl." Sasuke clarified.

"Why are you proposing things like this Sasuke? That would be cheating against each other."

"It's not cheating when both of us are there. And it's just one time. I trust you Naruto. I know you're feelings for me won't change and I assure you mine won't too." Sasuke ensured.

"Of course my feelings for you won't. I love you too much Sasuke."

"So what do you say? You want to satisfy your curiosity?"

"I guess?" the blond answered in an indecisive tone but Sasuke took it as an affirmative.

"Then I'll call that girl. She likes me very much and would do anything especially if I offer her sex. She'll gladly come over here and spread her legs for me."

"But you're gay. Why do you want to have sex with her? And why'd you have sex with her three times before anyway? You're really confusing me Sasuke." Naruto scratched his head.

"I maybe gay Naruto, but that just means I don't get romantically attracted to girls. It doesn't necessarily mean that I'm grossed out with touching them. Yeah I hate the fangirls in high school but I was also curious back those days so I tried it. I'm still gay if I have to repeat to you. My experiences with her only proved that I really don't like girls."

"Okay, so you just had sex with her because you were curious, nothing more."

"Precisely."

"Well if you were just curious, why'd you have sex with her three times?" the blond asked, noticing that there was something off in the logic of Sasuke's statements.

"She was persistent and insisted we do it again and I needed to get laid so you know…"

"Okay." Naruto seemed satisfied with his answer and got off the bed to turn off the tv.

Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and dialled the number that Naruto supposed belongs to the girl the raven was talking about. How he has the number, the blond couldn't guess but he trusts Sasuke so for whatever reason behind why he has the number, Naruto wouldn't accuse him of something he has no proof of.

"Karin."

"I need a favour from you. Can you come to my apartment?"

"I haven't gotten laid in a while and I was wondering if you want to…"

[Yes, yes, yes] could be heard from the phone's speaker, even if it wasn't set to loud. Sasuke's not even finished what he was saying and he already got the girl to agree.

"She'll be here in ten minutes." Sasuke told Naruto.

"That fast?" Naruto couldn't believe how Sasuke could have such an effect.

"Well, she thinks it's me she's gonna fuck with so yeah, that fast."

"This really is a crazy idea Sasuke. We're going to do something that shouldn't be done by those in a relationship." Naruto pointed out.

"I thought we've cleared this already. This is just for experience and to satisfy your curiosity. And I promise you Naruto, whatever you experience with her today wouldn't even compare to half as what I can give to you so there's just no way that I'm afraid about what might happen because I assure you, it won't."

"I just hope you're right Sasuke." Naruto said, a little worry in his tone.

"I'm always right."

"Tch. Arrogant bastard."

...

DING DONG

"That must be her." Sasuke stated and then came downstairs and went to the door, opening it to reveal a girl with strawberry hair that was trimmed wild on the right and fell smooth and longer on the left. She was wearing glasses but it didn't made her look nerdy but rather kind of sexy. She wore a grey sort of long-sleeved top that exposed her navel and outlined the perfect curves in her waist. She was wearing black short shorts and black stockings that covered those most likely flawless legs of hers and designer boots to match with it.

"Hey Sasuke." she greeted him seductively, not even bothering to control the blush that formed on her cheeks. Her eyes were already half-lidded with lust and Sasuke could feel it, an almost tangible aura that emitted from her.

"You're looking beautiful today Karin. Let's head upstairs." And with the compliment, Karin squealed as a fangirl would and lunged forward to Sasuke and held him in his waist.

"I can't believe you've called me after all this time, Sasuke. It was like 5 years ago since we last spent the night together. I tell you Sasuke, all the other guys I've slept with, they couldn't compare to you. You're the best in making me feel good. I am so wet for you right now." And then any form of shyness went down the drain.

'I do not need to know about that, geez. And what do you mean I'm the best in making you feel good? I just touch you and it almost drive you to orgasm. I don't even know how to please a girl nor would I intentionally please one.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Then just don't let it dry up 'till we get to the room." Sasuke couldn't think of any better reply.

"So, do you like, live alone in here?" she asked as they neared the bedroom.

"Actually, I live here with my boyfriend." He had to tell her.

"Bo-boyfriend? You must be kidding me Sasuke." she laughed. There was just no way Sasuke had a boyfriend. Not the guy who was the dream of every girl who laid eyes upon him.

"Yes, my boyfriend. I'm gay Karin." he admitted, not that it was a big deal.

"You're joking right Sasuke, hehe… right?" As Sasuke looked at her seriously, she finally understood that what the raven was telling her was true. Her eyes grew wide with the shock.

"But how could you be gay? You've had sex with me and I'm a girl. Tell me, someone's converted you or you caught the gay virus or something."

"You're talking nonsense Karin. I've always been gay. It's just that I was curious back then in high school so sleeping with you was just for experience. And being gay is not contagious nor is it a form of sickness." Ignorant girl.

"So then if you're gay and already have a boyfriend you can fuck with, then why am I here for?"

They've reached the room and Sasuke opened the door. Karin peaked from behind Sasuke and saw a blond guy who was sitting on the bed. He was hot, Karin couldn't deny that and those lines in his cheeks, they looked almost like whiskers and it gave him this sort of wild appearance.

"So, is he your boyfriend Sasuke?" she asked, making Naruto turn at hearing the sound of her voice. He was watching browsing on his phone and didn't hear the door opening. And as Naruto turned to see who it was, what he immediately saw was how that girl clung to his boyfriend like an Onba(1). No one clings to his boyfriend like that, no one. And Sasuke was letting her.

"Hey, get your hands off my boyfriend." he shouted at the stranger, standing up in the process.

"Calm down dobe. This is Karin, the girl I've told you about, remember?"

"Yeah I do, but that doesn't mean she can hold on to you like you're her boyfriend." Nruto retorted.

"Okay I get it mister jealous boyfriend." Karin withdrew her arms from Sasuke. "And to remind you, it was Sasuke who told me to come here so we could fuck. I just don't know why since he already has you to do." she said in a bitchy tone.

"Naruto, stop looking at her like you want to kill her." Sasuke requested. Although he liked this jealous side of Naruto, he couldn't have him going wild right now. "You know why she's here and later you'll be the one holding her and I won't think badly of it."

"I'm sorry. I guess my natural instincts kicked in. So, have you told her?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet." he replied then turned towards Karin. "Karin, I'm proposing on having a threesome with Naruto."

"A threesome? Are you crazy? You would not only be cheating on your boyfriend but he'll also be cheating on you. Wait, that doesn't make sense. He couldn't cheat if you were also here and doing the same thing. And you've given your consents? You're both gay so why? Ah, I don't get it. What kind of drug influenced you to come up with such an idea." Karin couldn't believe what she was hearing. It just doesn't make sense.

"Naruto's curious as to what it would feel like to do it with a girl and so I offered the idea. I know you'd be willing to participate so I called you then and there." Sasuke explained.

"So you think you can just ask me to have sex with your boyfriend huh, Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"I know you'll do it. You'd do anything just to get my cock inside that little cunt of yours." Sasuke said arrogantly once again.

"I hate you Sasuke. How could you exploit my weakness just like that?" Karin whined.

"It's because I'm an Uchiha."

Karin turned from looking at the raven and towards the blond who was listening to their discussion.

"So, Mr. Uchiha's boyfriend wants to taste some tacos huh?" she said, teasing Naruto. The blond was so embarrassed that he had to look away from the redhead who was approaching him.

"Hey don't be shy. I'm agreeing to this idea. Honestly, it's been a month since I got laid and the idea of having two guys do me, especially two very hot guys, is like heaven." Karin admitted. She took hold of one of Naruto's hands and placed them on her breasts. Naruto was taken aback by the sudden action and a blush formed on his cheeks. He was actually touching a woman's breast.

"Go on. Touch them. Explore them Naruto." Naruto looked at Sasuke as if asking for permission and the raven just nodded to him. Gaining a little confidence, he cupped one breast and lightly squeezed on it, trying to feel its soft yet firm consistency. He brought his other hand and then placed it on the other of the pair and tried what he saw in the straight porns he secretly watched. Karin was already moaning from the blond's touch and she couldn't wait to move on to the better parts.

She pulled Naruto onto the bed and on top of her. The blond who was busy with his exploration was easily taken off balance but has managed to control his fall so as not to squish the girl that he landed on.

Naruto slowly unzipped Karin's top to reveal her pert breasts still covered by red strapless bra. The blond didn't wait anymore and unclipped the article to reveal Karin's erect pink buds. He may not have done this before but he has sufficient knowledge on about what to do next. Leaning closer, he slowly dove down and sucked on Karin's left breast while he ran down his hands on Karin's perfectly curved waist. Karin arched her back at the stimulation the blond was giving to her and she tightly held on Naruto's hair.

As all of this events happened, Sasuke watched his lover ravish the only girl he's ever had sex with before, no jealously in his mind. In fact, he found it kind of hot, watching his lover experimenting and experiencing his first sex with a girl. The raven noticed the bulge that formed on his pants and before letting it get uncomfortable, he removed the offending article along with his boxers in one move. Next came his shirt and now he was fully naked, just behind Naruto who was still busy on pleasuring Karin's breasts.

Naruto who was busy with Karin, felt arms around his waist. He realized it wasn't Karin but rather Sasuke's.

"Just continue. I'll take this off for you." the raven whispered to the blond. Naruto obeyed and let Sasuke take off his pants and boxers, just helping to position his legs so it would be easier for the raven. As he did this, Naruto proceeded on unsnapping the button of Karin's shorts and unzipped it. Karin lifted up her legs so Naruto can pull away the shorts leaving her now only in her black stockings, boots and panties. Before Naruto could continue with them, Karin took the initiative and sat up and help Naruto take off his shirt, making him completely naked like his boyfriend. Naruto then removed Karin's boots and then stockings and threw them to the side of the bed. All that's left was Karin's panties which was now soaking wet with her juices. Naruto wanting his first experience to be memorable, bit on the top of the article and then slowly pulled it down revealing first a small patch of red hair and then the part of her that Naruto was eager to see.

Karin was now completely naked and Naruto was facing her pussy close-up. He could smell the scent of sex that was emitting from it and saw the juices that were oozing out from it, almost begging to be licked by the tongue of his. Curiously, Naruto brought one hand near and cupped Karin's pussy, making her spread her legs wide for the blond.

'I'm actually touching a pussy, a real live pussy.' Naruto thought.

"Ahhh! Naruto please touch me." the redhead begged. Naruto obeyed and slowly massaged her and then using his fingers, spread the lips apart revealing the inside. Naruto stared in fascination. It was the first time seeing a real one and up this close, not to mention touching one. He remembered that a woman's center of pleasure was the clit so he searched for it. He found the hood the covered it and spread to find one erect and swollen clit, crying to be rubbed, sucked, and pleasured.

"Don't forget about me Naru." Sasuke said as he now joined the two. He kissed his boyfriend on the lips when the blond looked up. Then Sasuke moved down towards Naruto's cock and placed his mouth over it, making the blond gasp at the action. The raven positioned himself so that as he gave his boyfriend a blowjob, Karin would also be able to do the same for him. Placing his cock near Karin's mouth, it wasn't too long before it disappeared into the wet cavern of the redhead. All that's left was Naruto and so he dove down, making a single lick from down to top of Karin's slit. The redhead writhed her legs from the sensation and moaned, transferring the vibrations to Sasuke's cock.

It wasn't much longer before Naruto was ravishing Karin's pussy. He licked up and down, left and right, sucked, trying all he could do and watched every bit of Karin's reaction. So far it seemed that he was doing very well because the redhead was completely lost now in pleasure. It was a wonder how each of them were able to concentrate on pleasing the other when they themselves were being bombarded with the pleasurable sensations from their own members. Sasuke was bobbing his head on Naruto's cock like an expert and Naruto was reactively bucking his hips to increase the gliding of his cock in the raven's mouth. Naruto knew that he was close. So as not to come then and there, he focused more on Karin and pushed two fingers inside her and started to rhythmically slide it in and out of her. This caused the redhead to wriggle even more that Naruto had to take hold of her hips so he could use his mouth and tongue properly on her pussy.

Naruto's face was getting covered in her juices and his fingers now also slick with the natural lubricant. The blond now shifted his focus from licking her lips to licking her engorged clit. This made Karin contract her vaginal muscles on Naruto's fingers tighter and the blond also increased the pace of his fingers. And a few seconds later, Karin shook wildly as she came and spurted more of her juices into Naruto's awaiting mouth. The blond happily lapped up his reward and now he knew that he was about to cum, thanks to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm cum… Ahhh! Sasuke!" he groaned out. He shot out his seed directly into the raven's throat who happily swallowed his boyfriend's essence. Sasuke couldn't also take it anymore and he desperately needed his release so he bucked his hips as fast as he could, not even caring that it was Karin's mouth he was fucking. The redhead didn't seem to mind though. She even sucked more fervently and this sent him over the edge.

"Naruto!" he moaned out. Even if Karin was the one who made him cum, there was no way he was moaning out the redhead's name. Due to his erratic thrustings, most of his seed splattered on Karin's face but the redhead only seemed to appreciate this more. There are cum sluts after all.

The three rested for a bit, recovering from their intense orgasms before Karin was the first who spoke up.

"Naruto that was freaking good. You're a natural at this. If I hadn't known, I would have never assumed for this to be your first time with a woman." Karin said.

"It is Karin. I just learned what I did from porn. I didn't really know they would work." Naruto admitted.

"We should do this again some other time." she suggested, already looking forward for a repeat of the threesome even if they weren't done yet.

"Let's not jump to things Karin. We haven't even finished yet." Sasuke said to her.

"Then what are you waiting for Sasuke. I so want you fuck me right now." Karin stated shamelessly.

"Not right now. Naruto's gonna do you first." Sasuke told her.

"Okay but make sure I get to feel that 8 inch cock of yours. I really missed it."

"No problem."

With that, Karin got on all fours and stuck out her ass to the air and also giving a good view of her wet and ready pussy. Naruto hesitantly got into position behind her and was about to place his cock in her before Sasuke called his attention. He turned around to see a pack of condom thrown beside him.

"I can't have you fucking others without protection. Only we can do that." Sasuke reminded him.

"Thanks love." he smiled at the raven. He tore the package and then unrolled the condom over his cock. He checked if it was snug perfectly before lining his dick once again to Karin's eager pussy and then pushed inside. Naruto was surprised at how easy it was to go all the way in and that Karin showed no signs of pain. It was sure a lot different when Naruto got fucked by his boyfriend.

"Hhhnnn." Karin groaned in pleasure of being filled up inside. Naruto was thick. Not as long as Sasuke but it filled her in a different way. A good way.

"Move." he heard Karin and then gladly complied. He started with a slow rhythm first, holding Karin's hips as he thrusted in and out of her. He couldn't help but arch his back as the new sensations flooded him. It was not very often that Sasuke let him top but now that he was given the opportunity, he made sure not to fail in impressing Karin.

Sasuke on the other hand, positioned himself in front of Karin and inserted his cock once again in the girl's mouth. He appreciated that Karin has mastered supressing her gag reflex and that he could drive as deep as he wanted and get no bad reaction on Karin's side. He leaned forward and captured Naruto in a kiss. They made out passionately as both of them fucked Karin at both ends, their moans muffled by theirs mouth but erupting as loud as it could. Sasuke placed his hands down and cupped both of Karin's breasts and kneaded them while Naruto searched for Karin's clit and then rubbed on it.

The sensations were so intense. It was Karin's wildest dream come true. Two hot guys fucking her in both ends, sensations coming from her breasts, vagina and her clit. It was just too much and she was the one who came first of the three. Naruto soon followed her due to her vaginal spasms providing a tighter hug on Naruto's cock, sending him over the edge too and screaming Sasuke's name. Sasuke came last with a moan of his lover's name as he arched his back largely.

The two of them pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed. All three of them were panting very hard and their eyes half-lidded from the after effects of their orgasms. Naruto pulled out the soiled condom and threw it on the bin. He wiped off his cock with a tissue he grabbed from the nightstand.

Sasuke managed to lay beside his lover and embraced him. He started making out with him, cupping the blond's ass and kneading on the large muscle. Karin was still lost in her after orgasm and just laid there until her consciousness returned to full.

"So what do you say about another round?" Sasuke proposed.

"I don't mind. I can still go for five more." Naruto bragged. He wasn't kidding though. He had incredible endurance that even Sasuke couldn't possess. It even made the raven wonder how Naruto was almost always bottom. But he supposed it was because Naruto really enjoyed it.

"I'm taking your ass." the raven stated. Naruto smiled at him.

"I was waiting for you to say that." Naruto grinned.

Naruto laid on the bed beside the groggy Karin and spread his legs wide open for Sasuke. The raven took a bottle of lube from the nightstand and applied the substance on fingers. He carefully inserted one finger inside Naruto and circled it around once it was fully sheathed. He added a second finger which had Naruto grunt a bit. The blond was used to the preparation but still the slight pain was there. Sasuke spread his two fingers, stretching Naruto in the process.

He took hold of the blond's limp cock in his mouth to distract his lover from the discomfort of the prepping. It was a good thing the blond wore a condom because there was no way Sasuke would put it in his mouth if it ever made contact with the inside of Karin's pussy. Sure he may have not minded having his cock inside her before but his mouth on it or anything from it, no, not a chance.

"Hhnnnn." Naruto moaned out as Sasuke found that spot inside him that made him turn to jelly. Sasuke made sure to give it a brush as he made sure Naruto's ass was ready for him. Though at first Naruto seemed to be pleased, the largely intermittent pushing against his prostate was becoming more of a tease for him and he couldn't wait for Sasuke to replace the fingers with his cock.

"Sasuke please just take me now." he begged, not the slightest bit of embarrassment at his request. If anything, Naruto liked bottoming. Whether it may or may not be due to the fact that Sasuke only let him top once in a while, he really preferred to feel Sasuke inside him.

"Karin." Sasuke called for her. "It's time for round two."

"Are you going to be fucking me now?" the redhead asked.

"I know you're getting impatient Karin but after this round I'll do you." the raven promised.

"Better make up for making me wait Sasuke. I came here for you, you know." she reminded him.

"Hey stop the bantering already and let's get to it already." Naruto shouted to them, sounding both annoyed and dreadfully impatient.

"Sorry love." Sasuke kissed him as an apology. Naruto got on all fours above Karin. He took a clean condom from the box at the nightstand and placed it on his cock. Slowly he positioned his cock in Karin's entrance and then slid inside until he was fully sheathed. Karin groaned as she was acquainted once again with the blond's cock. Naruto captured her breast with his wet mouth and sucked on them dearly as he firmly gripped her waist.

Sasuke then took this opportunity to slide his own cock inside Naruto's ass. The blond's moan was muffled by Karin's breast and the redhead was incoherently muttering words as she was pleasured by Naruto's surprisingly skilled tongue. It was Sasuke who first moved and pulled out of Naruto, just the tip of his cock inside before slamming back in hitting Naruto dead-on in his prostate. The blond arched his back as he was pushed by Sasuke, making him go deeper inside Karin. It was so intense, the feeling of being taken while taking someone too.

Sasuke started to increase his pace since he knew how long it took for the blond to get used to his cock. And as he pounded on him, Naruto also started thrusting his hips, forward into Karin as the raven pulled out and then back as Sasuke pushed in. Naruto felt Sasuke grip on him tighter and the weight of Sasuke's head as the raven buried it on the blond's neck, kissing it passionately and then sucking on his pulse. It took all of Naruto's will to stay focused on pleasuring Karin as well because he swore, Sasuke was just too good he might forget about the girl he was also pounding into.

After a minute of intense pounding, the double stimulation Naruto was getting pushed him to his limits. He began to thrust erratically and faster than ever, wanting his release. He arched his back and withdrew his mouth from Karin's breast and now the redhead who was almost losing her consciousness from all the Naruto was giving her, still managed to place her fingers on her clit and rubbed on it. She too was getting close and she wanted this one to be more intense than before.

"I'm cumming!" the blond shouted. As he felt his climax, his rhythm fell and all he could was continue to thrust to prolong this orgasm that he's never felt before. It was like his whole body felt the pleasurable spasms that erupted from the base of his cock. And not long afterwards, Karin also came.

"Kyaaahhh!" she moaned loudly, her body shaking as she rode her orgasm. Her juices spurted out and leaked on the bed. It took ten seconds for her body to calm down leaving her face with a sated expression. And within those ten seconds, the raven also came, shouting Naruto's name as he gripped even tighter on the blond, strong enough to leave bruises. It was when Sasuke's thrusting stopped that Naruto lost his strength and fell down on Karin. He managed to shift his weight to the right to avoid squishing her and Sasuke was able to pull out from the blond ass, which was now dripping with his cum, just in time.

The raven fell on his left, Karin now in between them. They stared at each other, somehow proud of what they had just done and clearly satisfied. Karin was facing up, her eyes closed but she was still panting hard. Naruto's cock was still inside her and she couldn't even feel how it went limp. Her mind was still swimming about what they just did a while ago and any new sensation wasn't able to reach her. That's how intense the effects of her orgasm were.

"Sasuke, are we really going for another round? I think I'm already sated enough." Narto asked.

"Just rest for a bit. I don't want to be breaking my promise to Karin." Sasuke replied.

"So I'm gonna top you?"

"No. I think we should show Karin our gratitude for this favour she's given us. We'll take her both at the same time." the raven suggested.

"What? You mean one of us is gonna take her in the ass?" The blond was surprised at this.

"That may sound like a good idea but I prefer your ass more. And besides, she might not like it anyway. I think her pussy can handle both our cocks."

"What? No way, we'll rip her!" Naruto said in horror.

"And I'm sure she'll go for the experience of almost getting ripped. And besides, we won't rip her dobe. Babies come out of that thing and our cocks are not as big as a baby's head." the raven reasoned.

"Ok. But we're using lube. Karin might have dried out already."

"As you wish."

Sasuke creeped towards the sleeping girl to see if he can still get her up. Since both of them are going to take her, a different position is needed and this will also require more effort from her. As Sasuke's face loomed over her, it was like she was brought back to life, all eager to go for more.

"Finally Sasuke. I've been waiting for this." she said with lust filled eyes.

"On your hands and knees Karin." he ordered and the redhead readily complied. Sasuke pulled out a condom to place over his cock and then squirted lube all over it. When he was sure the piece of latex was snuggly fit, he slowly slid inside Karin and started to rock his hips. Karin moaned on a different level. It was like Sasuke had an all different effect on her that even without trying, the raven somehow makes her feel the best she could. She was definitely going to be the one to ask them for a threesome next time.

Sasuke gripped her on the waist for support and increased his pace even more. Naruto was on the side of the bed, new condom already on but decided to watch the scene that was in front of him first. Thinking as he might, he still couldn't find the right reason why he somehow find his boyfriend fucking this girl he just met hot. His hand unconsciously held his dick and he started stroking himself.

"Stop that dobe. I told you we'll take her both. Now come over here in front of her." Sasuke commanded. He pulled Karin up with his strong arms, making her tall on her knees and leaving space in front for the blond to position.

Naruto joined them and was now also kneeling tall in front of Karin. He placed his arms around to hold on Sasuke and leaned pass Karin's head so he could kiss his lover. Karin didn't mind though. She knew this was just a threesome and that she was fucking with two boyfriends. She didn't mind that she couldn't kiss with any of them. She wished but as long as they fuck her good, not being able to kiss was a worthy sacrifice.

Naruto broke from the kiss and concentrated on sliding inside Karin too. Thanks to the extra lube, it slid easily though Karin grunted hard, clearly not accustomed to the size of two. Naruto knew that they should give time for the girl to adjust so he didn't move immediately. Sasuke did the same but when the raven deemed it was long enough, he continued his earlier thrusting. Not only was his cock rubbing inside Karin but also against his lover's cock. This movement made Naruto moan, feeling the frotting of their cocks and caused him to join the rhythm, wanting more of that pleasurable friction.

The heat emitting from their bodies rose up higher and sweat dripped from their skin as if they were in a sauna. Due to the intensity, Karin was too overwhelmed and was nearly about to faint. Though what she didn't expect was for Naruto to pull out and place his cock just outside her cunt and on her clit, now vigorously rubbing against the organ made just for sex. And with that, she passed out. Naruto smirked at Sasuke, proud that he was the one who did such a feat. Sasuke seemed challenged and then pounded more fervently which in turn also had Naruto thrusting faster to the brink of his limit. He smashed his lips against his boyfriend as he came, the violent waves of pleasure radiating from the base of his cock. He moaned inside his lover's mouth and not too long, Sasuke also came and pressed their lips to the point of bruising.

When their orgasms died down, they pulled out of Karin, heavily exhausted from all the action. Karin was a mess, asleep like a log but with a wide smile on her face. With the last remaining strength of Naruto he pushed himself up the bed, Karin still between him and Sasuke but lower so that he could make out with the raven. And when they thought that they were already out of breath due to exhaustion, they still managed to make one last hot, steamy, passionate dance with their lips.

As they opened their eyes, in unison they whispered an 'I love you' to each other. Sasuke reached out his hand to interlock with Naruto's golden hair. He gently run his hands on it as he was lost in the deep blue ocean eyes of his lover. Naruto did the same, always wanting to do as his lover does. The silence was only broken when the raven spoke.

"So, which do you prefer?" Sasuke asked.

"Prefer?" Naruto asked back, not understanding the question.

"Now that you've had sex with a girl, what do you say about it?"

"Oh." Naruto realized what the raven was talking about and then smiled. "I liked it Sasuke but if you ask what I prefer, of course it's you. It doesn't matter if it's a guy or girl because I only like you. I wouldn't want to do it with any other than you. Because you're my other half and I wouldn't be complete if it were any other." The raven smiled at hearing this. He could very well say the same because that is what he also feels.

"I would say the same thing to you Naru." Then Sasuke looked at the sleeping girl. "So, you wouldn't want another threesome with Karin next time?"

"Well I'd say it was fun but I want our private time to be more 'private'. Three is a little too crowded. And besides, no one can please me more than you can Sasuke." The raven smirked at this.

"Right you are, Naruto. But that aside, you know she's gonna pester us to do this again with her after she experienced what may have been the best lay of her life. So what are we to do about it?"

"She's had her taste of heaven and had her share. I told you, I don't want us being with any other. It was your idea to do this Sasuke but I would have never cheated on you just because I was curious."

"And now that you know, that curiosity is gone. You don't have to think about it anymore."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for not telling you before."

"You don't have to be. I know that gay people have fear of having relationships with those who are bi because they think they'll leave if they get tired of one gender and then move to another. I perfectly understand you Naruto."

"But I'm not like that Sasuke. I won't do anything like that. So what if I like guys and girls? I only like you now. And I also love you."

"I love you too." And with those words they've countlessly said to each other, they shared a soft and chaste kiss.

"We should get cleaned up." Sasuke suggested.

"I'm tired." Naruto complained. He really wanted to sleep right now.

"Then at least get the condom of your cock and wipe off the cum." Sasuke reminded him.

"Geez I almost forgot. I don't like getting sticky and you should take off yours too." Naruto said, noticing that Sasuke hasn't removed his too.

"Of course I will. That's why I reminded you because I noticed mine first."

"We should sleep already." Naruto said after cleaning his cock with some tissue on the nightstand.

"I have to agree. Save up that energy for morning sex."

"What?" Naruto whined. He's too tired and he didn't just want to sleep. He wanted to oversleep.

"Karin's gonna ask for it before she leaves." Sasuke said.

"Fine, but tomorrow's the last time with her." Naruto grumbled.

"I'll try my best to make that happen." Sasuke promised, though he himself knew there was a chance he would fail. What have they gotten themselves into?

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Onba – The creature in the first Naruto anime Episode 185 that clung to Naruto until it grew up.


End file.
